


I'll Be There For You

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, And He Knows It, Because I Flipping Said So, Crack, Cutesy, Deaf Clint Barton, Falling Asleep On Someone Else, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam is a Little Shit, So is Clint, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, a bit of angst, because I said so, they're all one big happy family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Cute, connected one-shots with mainly WinterIron and Clint x Steve, with some occasional Avengers shenanigans. Post CACW, the Avengers all get along in one big happy family, because I said so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but it's getting nice comments, so I'll keep it up. Also, does anyone know the ship name for Clint x Steve? Do they have a ship name? I have no idea. Open to prompts, as log as they work with what I've already got. Enjoy.

Bucky stood in the doorway, nervous. Even with the whole 'Civil War' thing in their past, he was still nervous to be around the Avengers, no matter how much Steve assured him he was welcome. It had taken endless coaxing, bribing, and downright _ **begging**_  from Steve to convince Bucky to move into the Avengers Tower, especially considering the tower was owned by Tony Stark, who was still tense around Bucky.

It was apparently a 'movie night' for the Avengers, and Steve had insisted Bucky come, but right now Bucky was seconds from running to his room to hide. All of the Avengers were gathered in the living room. Vision and Wanda shared a recliner that barely fit them both, Sam, T'Challa, and Natasha were all on one of the couches, Rhodey was on the second recliner by himself, Steve and Clint were.... _ **cuddling?**_ on a throw rug on the floor (Steve had sworn he was platonic with the entire team, but Bucky made a note to self to question and possibly threaten Clint about his relationship with Steve. He wouldn't let some snarky archer hurt his best friend), and Tony was alone on the second couch. Meaning the only open seat for Bucky was next to Tony. The man whose parents he killed. Bucky was about to actually turn and run, but Steve saw him.

"Buck! Come on, we're about to start the movie!" Steve said with a warm smile.

Bucky swallowed down his nerves and cautiously walked into the room. He walked over to the couch Tony was sitting on, and hesitated.

"Oh  _ **relax**_ , Terminator. I won't bite." Tony said with a snort and his usual cool, cocky demeanor.

Bucky sighed and sat next to Tony, keeping as far away from the billionaire as he could physically manage.

"Alrighty, now that we have full attendance, FRIDAY, put on Skyfall." Tony said, and the opening credits to a movie sparked to life on the giant tv.

Bucky tried to pay attention, but the spy-type movie about some guy named James Bond couldn't grab his attention.

He scanned the room. Rhodey had already fallen asleep, and looked rather peaceful. Bucky figured physical therapy on his legs had to be tiring and didn't blame him. Wanda and Vision were cuddling and enjoying each other, but still paying full attention to the movie. Bucky wondered how exactly a machine could have emotions like that for Wanda. Both Sam and Natasha looked deeply captivated by the movie, but T'Challa's eyes were surfing the room periodically. He and Bucky made brief eye contact, but Bucky looked away before either of them could convey any emotion with the eye contact. Steve and Clint were completely oblivious to the movie and were instead whispering, giggling, and... did they just _ **kiss**_? Definitely not platonic. Bucky would definitely have to give Clint the 'you hurt his feelings, I'll dismember you' talk sometime. Tony looked like he was trying to pay attention to the movie, but also trying even harder to not fall asleep. Bucky had learned pretty quickly that while all the Avengers had weird sleeping schedules, Tony gave insomnia a whole new meaning. Bucky was starting to think Tony was actually going to crash, where he liked it or not.

Then, not even a few minutes later, true to Bucky's thoughts, Tony literally passed out from exhaustion. Unfortunately, Tony seemed to take the saying ' _ **fall**_  asleep' too literally, and  _ **fell on top of Bucky**_  when he crashed. Bucky had to hold Tony with his flesh arm to keep the genius from falling completely  _ **off**_  the couch. Which backfired tremendously, as sleeping Tony grumbled in his sleep then proceeded to grab Bucky's arm like a _ **teddy bear**_ , and  _ **snuggle**_  into Bucky's chest. Tony mumbled something in Italian Bucky didn't quite catch, but it sounded very content.

Bucky froze, his eyes wide with horror. If he tried to move, Tony would grumble, and he wasn't so cold hearted as to wake up an insomniac. 

"Steve." He mouthed. No response. Steve was too busy sucking face with that damned archer. " _ **Stevie**_!"

Steve finally catches the memo and pulls away from Clint, looking up at Bucky. He sees the predicament Bucky is in, and frowns with confusion.

"He _ **fell**_  asleep on me!" Bucky hissed, his expression desperate.

Steve stared for a moment, then fought (and failed horribly) to hide a smile. He shrugged and gave Bucky an apologetic, but highly amused, look. Steve, deep down, was probably ecstatic that Bucky was getting closer to the Avengers, in whatever way possible. Damned little shit. 

Clint looked up as well to see what caught his make-out partner's (boyfriend? Bucky would have to ask Steve what they were) attention. As soon as he saw Tony curled up on Bucky and Bucky giving Steve a helpless, pleading look, Clint covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. Bucky gave him a death glare. Clint paled and hid in Steve's shoulder. Steve shot Bucky one more apologetic look, then turned his attention back to that stupid archer.

Bucky huffed and scowled, then cringed and freaked out a little when it made Tony growl and squeeze his arm. Thankfully, the billionaire didn't wake up. Bucky looked around the room again. T'Challa seemed to be the only one who noticed Bucky's problem, and only arched an eyebrow at the Winter Soldier, then looked away, though Bucky  _ **swore**_  he saw a glint of amusement in the Wakandan's eyes. Why the hell did everyone find this so damned funny?

Bucky sighed and resided to being a billionaire's pillow for the next couple hours. He supposed it could be worse. Tony was small and dear  _ **god**_  how the hell did a grown man weigh so _ **little**_? Bucky made a mental note to watch Tony's eating habits. It was also nice to be reminded that he could touch someone without hurting them. A reminder that he was still  _ **human**_ , and could handle human contact like this. Oh, and it didn't hurt that Tony looked sinfully cute when he was asleep.

Once the movie was finally over, it was past eleven pm, and all of the Avengers seemed to simultaneously stretch and get up, heading for bed.

"Well then, _ **that's**_  a strange couple of people to be _ **cuddling**_ on the couch." Natasha said with a smirk. 

Bucky scowled at her. "We aren't cuddling. He fell asleep on me and I'm holding him so he doesn't fall." He whispered, trying not to wake up Tony.

She nodded. "Sure." Her smirk never left.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" Wanda asked.

Rhodey, who had waken up himself, laughed. "Only person who'd wake Tony up is a person who has a death wish. Tones ain't a morning person for a reason."

Bucky pouted and scowled. "Any tips on not waking him up, or pissing him off?" He asked shyly, begrudgingly accepting his job as a pillow.

Rhodey, thought for a moment. "Don't move too fast and make sure he's warm, Tony gets cold insanely easily. Oh, and don't touch his arc reactor."

Bucky frowned. "The blue glowing thing in his chest?"

A nod. "Yeah. That thing. He's sensitive and protective over it. Especially since  _ **someone**_  slammed their shield into it repetitively." Rhodey gave Steve a pointed glare, who hid his head in shame. Bucky ignored the last comment and nodded. The Civil War may be in the past, but some grudges were still faintly held onto with tight grips.

"Looks like you're spending the night on the couch, Barnes." Clint snorted.

"And _ **you're**_  spending the night in Stevie's bed." Bucky shot back. The way both Clint's and Steve's faces turned a bright red made the comment _ **more**_  than worth it.

Everyone started saying their 'goodnights' to each other and headed for their own respective bedrooms.

Bucky sighed. "Stevie, hand me that blanket, will you?" He asked, pointing to a blanket draped over one of the recliners. Steve tossed it to him, and Bucky caught it with his metal hand.

"Nighty night, Winter Soldier. Enjoy your cuddle buddy!" Sam sang with a shit eating grin.

"I hate you." Bucky said flatly. Sam grinned even harder and left, leaving Bucky and Tony alone.

Bucky sighed, trying to figure out how he was going to do this. Moving as slowly as he could manage, Bucky maneuvered himself so he was lying down on the couch with his feet propped up on one arm and his head on the other. He spread Tony out a bit, so the genius's legs were tangled with his own, his head against Bucky's chest, and Tony was still clinging to his arm with a surprisingly fierce passion for a sleeping man.

Bucky shook the blanket out and gently covered Tony with it, remembering Rhodey's comment about the billionaire getting cold. Bucky wondered if it was because of the arc reactor. He hadn't seen the thing up close, but he could see it was made out of glass and metal, which probably made it a beacon for cold.

The Winter Soldier sighed and raised his mechanical arm up to be a makeshift pillow under his head. "FRIDAY, kill the lights." He asked the AI softly, and then was pitched into darkness. He shifted slightly, getting comfortable. He wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep, for fear he would wake up thrashing from a nightmare and accidentally hurt a sleeping, defenseless Tony. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that. He had already hurt the man emotionally by killing the Starks, he didn't need to hurt Tony psychically as well. But he could still enjoy himself, in the nice peaceful silence of having a very cute genius in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Tony woke up with a yawn, all dreamy and movie-cliche like. Damn, he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep like this in  _ **ages**_. He actually felt refreshed, replenished, and ready for the day.

Wait. Hold the fuck up. He was definitely 100% not in his bed. Hell, he couldn't even remember falling asleep. The fuck?

"FRIDAY, where am I? And when the hell did I fall asleep? How long did I sleep?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"You're currently on a couch in the living room, on top of Mister Barnes. You fell asleep on him last night during Skyfall. You have slept for approximately twelve hours, boss." The AI replied cheerfully.

"On top of- oh. Shit." Tony woke up faster than a cup of coffee could ever wake him when he processed what the AI said. He poked his head up, and was a bit horrified to see FRIDAY was not in fact, kidding. He looked down at his feet and saw a second pair of legs underneath his, with a blanket thrown over him. He trailed his gaze up his body and saw he was snuggled against a body that apparently belonged to fucking Bucky Barnes. He thought he couldn't get anymore mortified, then realized he was hugging Bucky's flesh arm (which damn, was that man  _ **ripped**_ ) and he realized he was very, _ **very**_  wrong. His head was on Bucky's chest, using it as a pillow. He slowly looked up at Bucky, who was wide awake, and looking at him with an arched eyebrow, head propped up on a metal arm.

"Well, this is a rather... incriminating position to wake up in." He managed, hoping the drowsiness in his voice helped keep his voice deep, so it wasn't a high pitched squeak his body instinctively wanted to make.

"Um... good morning?" Bucky said nervously.

"Aw, look! Romeo and Juliet are awake and flirting!" Sam teased from the adjacent communal kitchen.

Tony looked at Sam just in time to watch a flying couch cushion that Bucky had thrown nail the man in the face, hard enough to actually make Sam fall on his ass. Tony snorted. Gotta love super strength. It can make even pillows deadly.

Sam swore and flipped them both up, grumbling as he stood back up.

Wanda walked into the kitchen and frowned. "Why is there a couch cushion on the kitchen floor?"  She wondered. Tony snorted. She hadn't been around enough to just give up on questioning the strange occurrences in the Avengers Tower.

"Barnes chucked it at Wilson and landed him on his ass." Clint said with a snort, who was brewing coffee.

"It's Bucky, Barton." Bucky corrected irritably. Tony never really understood why Bucky preferred to be called by his nickname above anything else, but he went with it.

"It's Clint,  _ **Bucky**_." The archer shot back. Tony felt Bucky growl, but he didn't say anything else.

Tony hummed thoughtfully. "You know this is rather embarrassing, and I have to pee, but at the same time, you're actually pretty comfortable. Who'da thought the Winter Soldier would be so warm." Tony admitted, looking back to Bucky.

Bucky blushed, and  _ **damn**_ ,  how had Tony not noticed how _ **hot**_  this man was? "I have to use the bathroom too, so I'd appreciate it if you moved, doll." Bucky said offhandedly.

"Doll?" Tony arched an eyebrow.

Bucky paled when he realized what he had said. "I... I didn't mean- I swear, it just slipped and-" Bucky stuttered.

Tony rolled his eyes and decided to shut the stuttering up, even if it was adorable. He pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky's lips and pulled away with his signature smirk. "Hey, I didn't say I minded." And he gracefully pulled himself off of Bucky, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen, making sure to let his hips swing just a bit. He internally swelled with pride when he heard Bucky make a strangled little noise.  _Yeah. I still fucking got it._ Tony thought smugly.

Clint whistled. "Well aren't you the flirty slut, Tony." He teased.

Bucky snorted and pulled himself from the couch as well, headed for the bathroom. "Says the one with a limp and hickeys that we all know are from Stevie." He said with a knowing smirk in Clint's direction.

Tony snorted and very much enjoyed watching Clint choke on his coffee. He was definitely warming up to the Winter Soldier, and already started making plans to make Bucky Barnes very clear property of Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the heat in the Tower goes out, Bucky takes it upon himself to make sure Tony is kept warm and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make second chapter to this! I'm thinking I'm gonna make this just a bunch of connected one shots that I update when I feel like it. I may do some focusing more so on Steve and Clint, and maybe even some with no main ship and just Avengers shenanigans. Enjoy!

Bucky quietly ate his dinner, listening to the lively chatter amongst the other Avengers. Steve had finally convinced him to start eating dinner with the rest of the crew, and as usual, was ecstatic that Bucky was doing so. Little victories, as Steve had put it.

Bucky looked around and frowned. "Where's Stark?" He asked.

Tony. A week ago he had pulled the whole accidentally falling asleep on Bucky, cuddling Bucky, and then kissing Bucky thing. Bucky knew Tony was a playboy, so a kiss couldn't mean that much from him, but the Winter Soldier still couldn't get it out of his head. He wanted to kiss Tony again, wanted to do other things to Tony as well.

"Hiding in his room, I think. Normally he'd be in his shop, but it's too cold down there, or anywhere for that matter. Tones is probably just being antisocial." Rhodey responded, looking up from his dinner.

Bucky nodded. It was freezing, the Tower's heating system had been malfunctioning all day, and Tony hadn't been able to get it back online. Everyone was wearing layers of clothes, and took every opportunity to cuddle someone else for warmth.

Bucky chewed on his food thoughtfully. He would have to go check on Tony, make sure the eccentric billionaire was alright. Maybe bring him some food as well. He rarely saw Tony eat.

Within a few minutes, all the Avengers were finishing up their meals and putting dishes in the sink. People slowly disappeared and Bucky quietly waited until he was the only remaining one in the kitchen.

He stood up and opened a cupboard, thinking. "FRIDAY, what soup does Tony like?" He asked aloud.

"Of the available options, boss's favorite soup is Chicken Noodle." The AI answered.

Bucky grabbed a can of that kind, and put it in a pot on the stove, to heat it up a bit.

"Does Tony like hot chocolate?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, boss loves it." The female, yet robotic voice chirped.

Bucky nodded to himself, grabbing a package of it. "Good." He mumbled to himself.

"Do you plan on bringing this to boss, Mister Barnes?" The AI asked curiously. Bucky wondered how the hell Tony managed to program an AI with things like curiosity.

"That's the plan, FRIDAY. It's damned freezing in here, and Tony hasn't eaten since yesterday to my knowledge. He could use some hot food." Bucky responded absentmindedly, putting water on the stove, to heat it up for the hot chocolate. He got out a bowl and a mug.

"Thank you, Mister Barnes." The AI said gratefully. Bucky smiled to himself. He knew how much the things Tony built loved their creator, and cared about him more than some humans that were close to Tony. It was cute.

Once the soup and water were heated up, Bucky poured them into their respective containers, and put the mix into the water, stirring it up. Bucky put a spoon in the soup, carefully picked them both up, and headed for Tony's room.

Once he got to the door, he knocked by kicking it. No response. He kicked the door again, harder.

"Tony? It's Bucky. I have food, and it's nice and hot." He called out, trying to coax the billionaire into opening the door.

A pause. "It's open." Came a weak voice from inside, so small Bucky wouldn't have heard it, if not for his superhearing.

He managed to open the door with his pinky, and pushed it open with his foot. He walked in and gently shut the door again with his foot.

"Fucking hell, Tony! You look like death!" Bucky exclaimed as soon as he laid eyes on the genius. Tony was on his bed, curled up in a ball, blankets thrown over him. His skin was almost a sheet white of pale, and he was shivering violently.

"I'm cold." Tony whimpered, and Bucky's chest ached at how small and pained the man looked.

Bucky set the hot chocolate down on the nightstand beside the bed and walked over to Tony. "Here, lemme warm you up, okay?" Tony nodded vigorously.

Bucky handed him the soup, and Tony accepted it with grateful hands, immediately starting to eat it, moaning at it's warmth. Bucky gently climbed in bed behind Tony, and pressed his chest against Tony's back, throwing the blankets aside. He pressed his legs against Tony's, and rubbed his hands up and down the billionaire's sides and arms, trying to warm him up. The smaller man leaned into his warm touch.

"It's this damned arc reactor. Blasted thing does it's job of keepin' me alive, but it gets so fuckin' cold. Makes my chest hurt, gets all hard to breath." Tony grumbled between mouthfuls of soup, his speech slightly slurred from his freezing state.

"Is it okay if I warm it up a bit?" Bucky asked cautiously, remembering what Rhodey had once said about Tony being sensitive of it.

"Yes, please." The man begged.

Bucky slid his flesh hand under Tony's shirt, until his hand ran over something hard and cold. He pressed his palm against the piece of technology, rubbing it gently to warm it up.

"Why do you have an arc reactor in your chest?" Bucky asked curiously.

"'Cause of what happened in Afghanistan." Tony mumbled, focusing on his soup.

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed. "Afghanistan?"

"You don't know?" Tony paused. "Well I mean, makes sense. Not like you'd have anyway of knowin'." He sighed. "'Bout ten years ago, when I was young and whatnot, Stark Industries was 'lot more focused weapons making, than anythin' else. 'S how Howard built the company, and it felt natural to keep it that way. SI built the most powerful weapons out there. I had the nickname of Merchant Of Death 'cause of it." Tony winced. "Worst part was... I didn't even care. Thought it was the only way to do things, with brute forced n' firepower. Then... Afghanistan happened. I was kidnapped by a terrorist group, and told I had t'make weapons for 'em." Tony let out a bitter laugh. "Thing was, I already was making 'em weapons. All their firepower was SI. Turns out Obidiah Stane, man who'd been Howard's business partner and was my Co-CEO was dealing to terrorist groups all over just for the money. They waterboarded me, and threatened to kill me if I didn't work with 'em. Anyhow, with the help of a man named Yinsen, I was able to trick the dickheads into thinkin' I was buildin' their weapons, when really I was buildin' what would be the mark one of my suit." Tony sighed. "Was able to make it out alive, and got rescued. Yinsen didn't." His voice was filled with regret. "After I got home safe, I found out Stane was the one behind the kidnapping. He told 'em to kill me. Then he found the pieces of my mark one in the desert, reassembled it, stole an arc reactor outta my damned chest, and duked it out with me. I won, but it had it's costs." Tony ate more soup. "Anyway, the arc reactor is in my chest because when I got kidnapped, they fired at the vehicle I was in and shrapnel lodged in my chest. Yinsen used a car battery to keep it from killin' me, and I upgraded it to an arc reactor so I didn't hafta lug a car battery around." Tony finally finished, and let Bucky process the story.

"That's... I'm so sorry, Tony. No one should have to go through that." Bucky finally said, his voice soft. He hadn't ever stopped to think about Tony's past, or why Tony had ever bothered to become Iron Man. He regretted that now.

Tony only sighed. He finished off his soup and set it on the nightstand, picking up the hot chocolate and sipping it. "In the end, it was for the better, I guess. I finally got my head outta my ass, and focused SI's resources on more important things. Medical research, building defense machinery instead of weapons. I became Iron Man, so I could become a weapon that I controlled. Guess sometimes bad things happen for the greater good." He sipped his drink.

Bucky shook his head. "No one should have to go through that, no matter what good comes out of it."

Tony snorted. "And no one should hafta go through bein' brainwashed and forced into a HYDRA weapon. We all have out sob stories, Buck. Mine's pretty mellow compared to others." He downed the rest of the drink and set it down, then turned around and hugged Bucky desperately.

Bucky's arm got trapped under Tony and he grunted. "Tony, my arm is stuck. I can't warm your arc reactor up like this."

"I don't wanna let go." Tony gave him puppy eyes.

God, why did was that look so adorably irresistible? The Winter Soldier sighed. "Alright, I have an idea, but you'll have to let go to take off your shirt and let me take off mine."

Tony grinned. "Why Mister Barnes, we haven't even had our first date yet!" He wiggled his eyebrows. Bucky rolled his eyes.

Tony pulled away and stripped off his top layers and watched Bucky do the same. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony again and pressed the billionaire's arc reactor against his own chest to conduct warmth through it. He pulled several blankets over them.

"There. Now your arc reactor has direct warmth along with the rest of you." Bucky said triumphantly.

Tony sighed happily. "You know any other time, I'd be feeling up the wall of muscle that is your body and getting you hot and bothered." He pointed out.

The Winter Soldier laughed. "Well then remind me to cuddle with you shirtless more often." He flirted back.

Tony grinned mischiefly, and kissed Bucky. The senior Avenger tangled his hand in Bucky's long hair as the kiss got more intense. It never got sexual, but they lie there kissing and giggling long enough for Bucky to lose track of time. It was nice, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

The door to Tony's room however, interrupted them by opening and bringing an unwanted visitor.

"Hey Tones, I just wanted to- fucking Christ!" Rhodey exclaimed, snapping his eyes shut.

"Learn how to knock, Platypus." Tony said flatly.

"Oh trust me, I am never walking in your room without knocking again." He assured Tony, then fixed a glare on Bucky, who squirmed nervously. "How long have you two been a thing? I thought the couch thing was just an accident."

Tony rolled his eyes. "The couch thing was an accident. This... Was unplanned. Bucks was just nice enough to bring me some hot food, and hugged me to keep me warm, and it just sort of happened." He explained.

Rhodey sighed. "Fine." He looked at Bucky again. "Barnes?" He prompted.

"Bucky." The Winter Soldier corrected. He hated being called Barnes. It's what he was called in the war, and he just wasn't the same James Barnes from the war.

An eye roll. "Bucky, whatever. Just an FYI, I may not have working legs, but I do have a gun. Hurt Tones, and you'll learn very quickly I don't need my legs to do damage." He growled protectively.

"Understood." Bucky said quickly.

"Great, now that you've given my potential boyfriend the death threat, some privacy, Platypus?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm leaving. Use protection you two!" Rhodey shouted as he shut the door.

Tony groaned. "Sorry about that. He can be overbearing."

Bucky grinned. "It's alright, Stevie'll give you the same talk once he finds out." He pointed out.

Tony laughed. "The same talk you plan on giving Birdbrain about Steve?" He leered.

"Exactly. And the same talk Natasha will give Stevie about Barton." Bucky laughed.

Tony shook his head, grinning. "Aren't we one big happy family who looks out for each other. A big happy family who occasionally dukes it out in airports, but what's family without some dysfunctionality to it?" He sang.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm more interested in being called a 'potential boyfriend'?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Tony smirked deviously. "Oh I'm sorry, was that too straightforward? Let me be a bit more classy." Tony cleared his throat dramatically. "James Buchanan Barnes, will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?" He asked in a sultry voice.

Bucky gave him another eye roll. "And here I thought the couch was our first date." He teased. "But yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Tony actually blushed a bit, but tried to hide it with a victorious grin. "Great, I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm making this a longer work, any new title suggestions are highly appericiated. Also, as long as they work with what I got, I'm more than open to prompts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clint shamelessly flirt, have serious conversation, and keep Steve from his morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Clint x Steve! Let's say this happens around the same time that Chapter 2 did, mkay? Or make up your own timelines for my work, I don't care.

Steve woke up groggily, the sun filling his eyes. He really was a morning person, and immediately couldn't wait to start the day with a quick run. But as soon as he tried to pull himself out of bed, his arm was tightly grabbed and there was a growl.

Steve was confused for a moment, then remembered Clint. He and Clint had been... doing whatever this was since the Civil War ended. It started out with Clint's lewd jokes about Steve being a virgin, which somehow led to sex (Steve was still trying to figure out how that happened), and then feelings. And now... this. They had given up trying to hide their relationship, considering they lived in a home of spies, geniuses, and just generally nosy people. They had gotten more affectionate, and Steve was getting more and more addicted to the half smirk of Hawkeye's. It seemed so  _ **forbidden**_ , to be dating a team member, especially one he was convinced was romantic was Natasha. (Clint swore on his life they were platonic and he saw Nat as a sister) Neither of them gave their relationship a title or name or anything, though their team assumed they were dating. It all confused Steve. He was used to the 40s, where you formally courted someone, with dates and flowers, before you even thought about sex. (Admittedly there was casual sex, but Steve liked to pretend the 40s were flawless and innocent for reasons) But here Steve was, screwing his teammate between missions, and not really understanding his feelings.

"Clint, come on. It's morning, time to wake up." Steve coaxed. The archer was on  _ **top**_ of him, clinging to Steve like a koala bear. Steve wasn't so cold hearted to throw him off, but still wanted to get up.

Another growl. "It's  _ **morning**_. And there is no immediate threat. Therefore, it is a crime to be awake before noon." Clint's voice was a sleep drunk grumble from his chest.

Steve sighed. "Clint. I need to go on my morning run."

"You can go on a morning run tomorrow." Clint shot back.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I go on a morning run every morning."

Clint let out a noise of disgust. "Why? Do you even get any sleep that way?" 

Captain America laughed. "I get plenty sleep, Clint."

The archer's head actually poked up, and Clint had a devious smirk. "You didn't get much sleep last night." He leered, referring to their...  _ **activities**_  from the night before. Steve's cheeks heated a flush red, and he failed to come up with a decent response. "You know, Captain, if you want a morning workout..." Clint's voice was deep, but not with sleep this time. "I would gladly volunteer myself." Clint moved up and started kissing and biting Steve's neck, his hands running up and down Steve's bare sides.

"C-Clint!" Steve scolded. Clint hummed in response and his mouth moved downward. Steve desperately grabbed Clint's hair to pull the Avenger back up.

"Didn't know you were into hair pulling, Cap. Kinky." He winked, still smirking.

Steve tried to give Clint a stern look, and prayed he succeeded. "Clint. I have to get up. We can fool around when I get back, before breakfast." He pushed Clint off, tying to be firm, but at the same time, gentle. Once he succeeded in getting the archer off of him, he stood up.

Clint sprawled out across the bed, naked and pouting. "Oh, _ **I**_ see how it is. I'm losing my charm. Tell me, I've lost my charm, haven't I? It's the scruff. Admit it, you don't like the scruff." Clint joked, grinning like an idiot.

Steve gave him a half-hearted glare. "You could never 'lose your charm' and you know it. I happen to like the scruff, I think it makes you look... hot." Steve admitted, blushing.

"First you ditch me, now you flirt with me. Honestly Cap, these are some mixed signals." Clint arched an eyebrow. Steve responded with a glare and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"Going commando? Wow, who would've guessed. Captain America goes commando. I can see the headlines now." He laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Why would the press care about whether or not I wear underwear?"

A snort. "Because the world cares about Captain America's underwear more than politics." Clint shot back with a shrug.  Steve shook his head and pulled on a shirt.  He pulled on sneakers and shoes and almost left, but he paused.

  
"Clint?" He asked, his voice growing serious and nervous.

Clint flicked his gaze over to Steve and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes?" He said carefully.

"I..." Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to say this out loud, ruin what they had, but it was gnawing at him. "What... what are we?" He asked, his words strangled.

The archer kept his cool, tilting his head slightly. "Well that depends. What do you want us to be, Steve?" Clint only called Steve by his real name for two reasons. The conversation was was dead serious, or they were having sex. Steve wished it wasn't the former.

He sighed desperately. "I...  _ **heck**_  Clint, I don't  _ **know**_! I mean... I  _ **like**_  you, but this started all  _ **wrong**_ , and you have a wife, and kids!" He tried to explain.

" _ **Ex**_ -wife." Clint corrected irritably. "And if you're going to use my family as an excuse, than that's a low blow to me. It's like telling me I'm too tied down to bother having a relationship." Clint narrowed his eyes.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair again. "I didn't mean it that way! I meant... I meant you deserve better than a freelancing idiot who was a criminal of war not too long ago, and pulled you out of retirement to comment treason." Steve explained looking away in shame.

Clint sighed softly. "Steve, you were doing what you felt in your heart was right. Not signing the Accords, saving Bucky, you had good reasons. No one can honestly say you meant badly, you went into it knowing you would take the fall for it. That makes you a hero, no matter who you clash with." Clint smiled lightly. "And besides, retirement didn't really suite me. It was actually kind of boring. I belong on this team, for better or worse." He admitted with a shoulder shrug.

Steve smiled and shook his head. "You left a family behind." His voice was soft.

"It's for the better." Clint admitted, looking away. "Laura always was the better parent. She deserves custody, she'll raise 'em better than I ever could. Besides, I don't to pull them into the line of fire. I can't hurt my kids with my job, Steve. It's really for the best that I just only have monthly visitation rights, for now." Clint forced out. Steve wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Steve or himself.

Steve wanted to kiss that desolate look right off of Clint's pretty face. "I'm sorry, Clint." Was all Steve could manage. Clint just shrugged in response.

Steve flicked his gaze up and down Clint. The archer still had his hearing aids in (Steve should really berate him about using them overnight, it's bad for his ears) and an endearingly messy bedhead. He was bare as day, his body littered with scars and lined with muscle. Steve bit his lip, raking his eyes over Clint's fit body. Clint knew, he freaking  _ **knew**_  Steve was staring, and purposely stretched and flexed a bit.

Steve bit his lip and shuddered a little. "You know... missing one morning run won't kill me... and if I burn the calories in another form of exercise...." He trailed off blushing. Clint only smirked and gave Steve the 'come here' motion with one finger. Steve grinned and stripped again, then fell onto the bed, on top of Clint, kissing him.

"Oh, and for the-mmph- for the record- _ **fuck**_ \- we are definitely dating." Clint mumbled between kisses and grinding.

Steve laughed, breathlessly. "You decide that  _ **now**_? You know Bucky is gonna give you the talk about 'hurt Steve, you die', right?" Steve said, pulling away a moment.

Clint snorted, and pulled Steve back down for another kiss. "First of all, we've been unofficially dating for a month now, and  _ **you**_  sure as hell wouldn't say it, so I'll declare it when _ **I**_ please." Another rough kiss. "Secondly, how about we ** _not_** talk about your metal friend when you've got your hands on my bare ass, hm?"

Steve shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you say, doll." He said in one of his rare moments of confidence where _ **he**_  was the one teasing  _ **Clint**_.

Clint made a face at him, and Steve kissed the bowman's scrunched up nose and forehead. Clint too the opportunity to flip them over, so he was sitting on Steve's waist.

" _ **You**_  are gonna lie back and enjoy the show," Clint said with a devious smirk. "Because _ **I**_ feel like riding the fuck out of you." He ran his hands over Steve's chest.

Steve offered a slight smirk. "That doesn't seem like it'll get me much of a work out." Clint smacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and tried to make cupcakes at the same time. Cupcake batter. EVERYWHERE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gives Clint the talk about not hurting his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smidgen of angst in this one, but if you blink, you'll miss it.

Bucky stood in front of Clint's door, preparing himself to knock. Stevie was away on a mission with Black Widow, so Bucky jumped on the opportunity to get to the archer when he was alone. It was early, but Bucky was restless and had nothing better to do, so he raised his hand and knocked.

The door swung open and showed a groggy Clint Barton, who looked like he just woke up. He wore black boxer, and a white tee shirt that was just a tad large on him. (Bucky was positive it was Steve's. He would've yelled at Clint for stealing Stevie's shirt, but Tony had begun a habit of abducting Bucky's hoodies, so Bucky figured it was a 21st century 'couple thing'.) He had a wild bedhead for someone with such short hair, and a bit of scruff.

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but Clint held up a finger, silencing him. Clint disappeared from the doorway for a moment, then reappeared, securing something into both of his ears that almost looked like an comm link.

"Sorry about that." Clint yawned. "I'm just too tired to bother reading lips right now."

Bucky frowned, then it hit him. "You're deaf." He realized, it dawning on him that Clint had just put hearing aids in.

The archer rolled his eyes. "Your point? Believe it or not Terminator, you aren't the only disabled one here." He snapped.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry." He mumbled, then remembered why he was here. "Look-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Hurt Cap, you'll kill me in some painful way and no one will ever find the body." Clint said with an eye-roll.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't kill you, Stevie doesn't like it when I kill people. You just may lose a few limbs." He said flatly.

The bowman gave Bucky a weird look. "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Hurt Stevie and you'll find out." Bucky growled, giving Clint his worst Winter Soldier glare.

"Noted." Clint actually squeaked. Bucky turned to leave, but Clint spoke again. "You do realize Cap's gonna give Tony the same talk about you, right?" Clint said with a slight smirk.

The ex-assassin laughed. "Well Stevie is hardly as menacing as I am." 

Clint shrugged. "I don't know, Cap can be pretty badass when he wants to be." He said with a grin.

Bucky rolled his eyes. A part of him still saw the dwarfed Steve Rogers who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag when he looked at his best friend, and he hated admitting to himself that he wasn't the only one who had gone through hell and back. Bucky so desperately  _ **wanted**_  Steve to be that kid again. He could _ **protect**_ that Steve Rogers. But now, Steve was the one protecting him. Bucky hated it, he felt useless.

  
"If you say so, Barton." Bucky turned to leave.

"I hope you know I'm relying every word of this conversation to Steve, _ **Barnes**_!" Clint shouted before slamming his door shut. Bucky resisted the urge to throw the door open and punch the damned archer. 

Bucky was startled when he nearly walked into a half-dead looking Tony.

"Tony! It's eight in the morning, what are you doing up?" He asked, concerned. He literally had to catch Tony to keep the genius from falling. Tony wore a pair of sweatpants and was wrapped in Bucky's black hoodie.

"Had a nightmare. Woke up 'n you weren't there." Tony mumbled. "Wanted t'find you."

Bucky winced, wishing he had been there for Tony. He knew Tony's nightmares could get vicious, almost as bad as his own. To make up for it, He picked the billionaire up, holding him bridal style. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Bucky soothed.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and buried his face into the Winter Soldier's collarbone. "You hafta stay with me this time." Tony mumbled against Bucky's skin.

He smiled softly. "I will, I'll stay with you." Bucky whispered, walking them to Tony's bedroom.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than I thought'd it be. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. Send help. Also, don't judge me for getting the title from Friends. I don't like the show, I just like the theme song. And it just works here.


End file.
